


Love Myself As Much As Myself

by Thierry_Lei



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, featuring Eondeongie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thierry_Lei/pseuds/Thierry_Lei
Summary: The origins of Ravi's lyrics of 'Nirvana', specifically "I love fuckin’ myself".Wonshik heard those words being grunted out by his identical twin brother, Kim Wonjae, when they were ...
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Love Myself As Much As Myself

**Author's Note:**

> As I again saw a discussion about these particular part of the 'Nirvana' lyrics, my imagination began to roll, and I wondered: "What if ...?", which resulted in this little brainfart of mine.
> 
> Not beta read.  
> And English is not my 1st (or even 2nd) language.
> 
> Have fun... if possible :-p

* * *

"Wonshik!" a voice rang out.

Doors that were half open or closed, leading to offices of Groovl1n behind them, were lining the hallway where Ravi, Kim Wonshik, was striding towards the elevator. He was still a bit sweaty from dancing and recording more shots for (oh boy, another) Tiktok clip. But finally he had decided to call it a day, and go home.

That was until that voice rang out, stopping him.

Wonshik turned around.  
Coldbay, Oh Inseob, waved to him and quickly came nearer. Finally he was standing in front of Wonshik, and held up a tablet: "Heh, your fans are at it again."  
Wonshik's eyebrows went up a tad: "At what again?"

Inseob pointed at the tablet, showing something on twitter: "Your lyrics of Nirvana. Specifically ..."  
Wonshik bowed his head and groaned: "Not again the words..."  
Inseob interrupted Wonshik and grinned: "Yes again the words 'I love fucking myself', what else?"

Wonshik looked up again at his coworker and just sighed.

"Well," Inseob continued, "if you didn't want your fans to stumble over those lyrics again and again, maybe you could have written something else. I'm still wondering if it's a mistranslation, or if those words were the ones you really intended."  
At the last words, Inseob directed a questioning glance at Wonshik. He saw Wonshik frowning, and nibbling on his lower lip, a sure sign he was thinking about something. And very hard too.

Finally Wonshik reached a decision: "Those words were my wholehearted intention."

"Oh?" Inseob wondered.  
"But I cannot explain it. It's ... it's complicated," Wonshik finished.  
"Hah, you can say that again," Inseob chuckled. "But at least all those lyrics are a bit true, when it comes to you."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean," Inseob continued, "loving yourself. You do love yourself by taking good care of yourself, your health. And of us and our health too. While you still run your own company. And have commercial photoshoots. And write and produce songs and lyrics. And have workouts. And practice dancing and rapping. And work on tiktok clips. Do I have to continue?"

"Tiktok clips?"  
"Yeah, tiktok clips." Inseob said. "I know you're not working on a song or music video right now. So you sweating like this, can only mean you're practicing or recording a dance. Or you've been working out. And as we don't have work out facilities here yet, it can only mean ... tiktok dances!"

Wonshik chuckled: "If you bring it out like that, yeah... You know me too well, Inseob." Inseob smiled at those last words.  
"But," Wonshik grinned, "as you've said. Loving myself also means taking care of my health. That's why I'm calling it a day." He patted Inseob's shoulder: "Don't overwork yourself, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"Good. Well, see you tomorrow, then."  
"Okay, see you Wonshik!"

It was still a bit early, so Wonshik was the only one riding down in the elevator. He grinned and shook his head. Inseob knew him too well indeed.  
But there were things he didn't know.  
That Groovl1n workers didn't know.   
That Jellyfish didn't know.   
That his close friends didn't know.  
That even Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk didn't know.

Only Wonshik's immediate family knew.   
And even they didn't know everything about it.

Only his sister, Kim Jiwon, suspected something, although even she didn't know for sure.

If anyone ever found out, it would at the very least mean the end of his career.  
And maybe their lives.

* * *

Wonshik opened the door to his apartment: "I'm home!"

He took off his shoes, and put on some slippers as a pitterpatter sounded in the hallway.  
"Butt!" Wonshik exclaimed as he saw the French bulldog closing in. Jumping up his leg. Wonshik gave a few pats on the head before scooping up the dog. "And have you been a good boy?" Wonshik cooed. He nuzzled Butt between the ears, as the little dog nuzzled Wonshik's neck. And sneezed.  
"I know, I'm still a bit sweaty, sorry Butt."  
A little yip.  
"He's in the kitchen, isn't he?" Wonshik could hear some utensils or pans clanging in the kitchen.  
"Will you bring me to him?" he said to the dog.  
Another yip and small bark.  
"Good boy!"

Wonshik set down Butt and followed his pet towards the kitchen. Butt was trained very well, and sat down in front of the kitchen area. That way this cute pet would not be underfoot, while the kitchen was being used. Less chance of being hurt. Or stealing a few bites.

Another yip.

A man in an apron looked up.

He had been cooking, but now shut down the induction stove. He smiled and waved a greeting: "Hey, Wonshik!"  
"Hi, Wonjae," Wonshik greeted him back, his twin brother. His very hot twin brother. And not only because he had been cooking.

Wonshik knew he himself was a hot looking guy. Even his fans (and others) said so. Thus it was obvious, that the same applied to his twin brother Wonjae. Who looked exactly the same. Even the moles were the same. It took some work to get the same tattoos, but they had managed it. But Wonjae took extreme care to style his hair completely different from Wonshik, if he went outside. That way he wouldn't be recognized.

"Seems you've been busy." Wonshik eyed the pots and pans.  
"You apparently too," Wonjae said, as he eyed the dried up sweat from his brother.

Wonshik chuckled, hooked a finger in the apron his twin wore, and pulled him closer. As their bodies were flush against each other, both wrapped their arms around the waist of the other. Then Wonshik smiled and gave a quick peck on Wonjae's lips.

Who looked a bit surprised because of that action: "You seem to be in a very good mood."

"Ow, it was Inseob at work," Wonshik started to explain.  
"He showed me some discussions that my fans were having."  
"About ...?"  
"Lyrics. Of Nirvana."  
"Don't tell me," Wonjae chuckled, "it's the 'I love fucking myself' part again?"  
"Yep. That!"  
A soft laughter escaped both their mouths.  
Then a sigh.

They couldn't tell Inseob.  
Or Groovl1n members.  
Or Wonshik's fans.  
Or friends.  
Or Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
Or their family.

And especially not their sister Jiwon.

They couldn't tell where 'I love fucking myself' came from.

  
That these were the words grunted out by Wonjae for the first time.  
While his left arm was holding Wonshik's naked body from behind.  
His right hand furiously pumping his brothers erection.  
His own hardness thrusted balls deep inside his twin.  
Just moments before Wonshik with a hard moan released his load.  
Clenching hard around Wonjae.  
Pushing Wonjae over the edge.  
Making him groan and pumping his own essence inside his twin brother.

They couldn't tell, could they?  
That Wonshik had written 'Nirvana' with Wonjae, his own twin brother, in mind.

But they were content, even happy, with what they had.  
So they kept it secret.

Wonjae looked at the pans and pots on the induction stove: "These are all ready. And the rice is ready too. All will retain the heat for some time, so ..." Now he looked at Wonshik. A naughty smile playing on his lips. A hungry look in his eyes. His voice becoming deeper and softer. "I think we should shower before dinner."  
And Wonjae saw the same expressions appearing on Wonshik's face, the naughty smile, the hungry look, the deep voice, slowly enunciating: "Yeah, I think we should shower."

A yip, and soft bark.

They both looked aside, seeing that Butt was not sitting but had started to walk away.  
Both deep voices uttered a slow: "Good. Boy."  
As if Butt knew what Wonshik and Wonjae were up too, he tripped faster to the living room, retreating inside his basket.

The twins returned their gazes towards each other, arousal apparent, and exchanged slow kisses, while shuffling towards the bathroom.  
To shower of course.  
But also much more.  
If the moans and grunts and slapping noises that came from the bathroom were an indication.

And who would be able to tell, that this time it was Wonshik's deep voice, who grunted out:

"I ... love ... fucking ... myself..."


End file.
